


Making Christmas Memories

by Macdragon



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/pseuds/Macdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver are stuck in Philadelphia for Christmas, and they decide to celebrate together. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! I'm addicted to this pairing too and I couldn't resist writing some holiday fluff for them.
> 
> Thank you to laura47 for the beta.
> 
> No spoilers. This is basically removed from any big events on the show, and an au where the murder doesn't occur until Spring semester.

It started on a snowy afternoon. Offices had been shut down, campus closed for the day, as everything was blanketed in snow. Connor was just glad he had made it to Oliver’s apartment before the roads became too perilous. Now they were forced to stay together and it was much too cold to leave the bed. Basically the perfect situation.

Connor piled the pillows around them and sat up, looking down at Oliver. Even if they weren’t going anywhere, they needed a few minutes to rest. “You mentioned something was bothering you earlier?” he said, remembering why he was here in the first place. Oliver had texted him, saying he wanted to talk. Connor wasn’t much for talking, but with Oliver it usually led to other things. 

“I was upset because my parents called to tell me they’re going back to Japan for Christmas,” Oliver said, rolling over to face Connor. “I can’t get enough time off work, so I’m staying here. Alone.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Connor slid back down and pulled Oliver into his arms, partly to comfort him, partly because he was making sad puppy eyes and Connor found that irresistible. “I mean…not missing your parents…” Even though it was ridiculous, to him. The idea of being upset over not being with family at the holidays was totally foreign to him. “But you won’t be alone. I’ll be here. I never go home for Christmas.”

“Why?” Oliver frowned. 

“I don’t care about Christmas. It’s just another day.”

“But Connor!” Oliver wriggled out of his grasp. “It’s Christmas. Come on, I know you’re cynical, but everyone likes the holidays.”

“Not me,” Connor insisted. 

“You’re missing out,” Oliver said. “Tell you what. Since you’ll be here, we can spend the holidays together. And I’ll make you love Christmas!”

Connor grinned. What he loved was how forceful Oliver sounded right now. Connor pulled him back, kissing him hard. He’d go along with Oliver’s little plan, rather than admit why he really didn’t like the holidays. And right now, they had much more interesting things to do. 

* * *

First up on the list was visiting the old Macy’s store downtown, to see the light show and holiday market, and listen to the organ music. Normally, Connor would not have been caught dead at any of these activities, but he wanted to appease Oliver.

The light show was impressive, Connor had to admit. All of the neon and glitter reminded him of a rave, except that there were kids and boring suburban couples everywhere he looked. And even if he didn’t care about the holiday decorations, Oliver was so cute rambling on about all the programming it took to manage the lights. 

He wanted to take Oliver’s hand, but he didn’t. They were in public. And Connor Walsh didn’t do things like hold hands.

* * *

After that, Oliver decided that they needed a Christmas tree. 

They drove out of the city and found a lot filled with real trees, the scent of pine heavy in the air. 

“Nature makes me itchy,” Connor complained as he followed Oliver up and down the rows. Like most things, Oliver applied a scientific approach to choosing a tree. It couldn’t be too tall or too short. The branches had to be full, but not so plentiful that you couldn’t see the ornaments. There were apparently different types of trees, and Oliver was able to list the merits and disadvantages of each. 

“The white spruce is good for holding ornaments, but the fraser fir smells better,” Oliver said, looking back and forth between his final two picks. 

“What about that one?” Connor pointed at a small, scraggly tree on the end of the row. 

“It’s ugly,” Oliver said, his tone matter-of-fact. 

“It’s a Charlie Brown tree,” Connor said, pulling Oliver over to the little tree. “See, I know a Christmas movie! That’s good, right?”

Despite Oliver’s protests, they ended up getting the ugly one, because it was Connor’s special Christmas season. 

Later, they put on Christmas carols and drank hot chocolate while they decorated. In the end, the tree ended up waiting until morning, only half covered with ornaments, as they tumbled into bed to indulge in a different sort of holiday cheer. 

* * *

“I’m not sure about this, Oliver.”

They were standing at the edge of the ice skating rink at Penn’s Landing, and Connor already felt unsteady even though they hadn’t even stepped onto the ice yet. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Oliver said, certainly not for the first time this week. And Connor was willing to admit that he had been right, for the most part. Seeing the lights, getting the tree and decorating, binging on Christmas cookies and watching dumb Hallmark movies…Connor had enjoyed himself, although it had more to do with Oliver’s presence than what they were doing. 

Ice skating, though…

“You just don’t want to admit I’m better than you at something,” Oliver teased, when Connor didn’t say anything. 

“That’s not true. You’re better than me at computers.”

“Just try,” Oliver said. “You’re not one to resist a challenge.”

Reluctantly, Connor allowed Oliver to help him onto the ice. Oliver had barely finished showing him how to place his feet before he went flying. Waving his arms frantically, he grabbed onto Oliver and they both fell, landing heavily on the ice. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” Connor scowled, looking up at Oliver as the other man smoothly got back to his feet. “I’m not getting up. I’m going to sit here and sulk.”

“No, you’re not.” Still smiling despite Connor’s obvious displeasure, Oliver reached down and hauled Connor back up. 

“Calm down. Everyone falls their first time. I’ll skate backwards and pull you, okay?” 

Connor was more annoyed at the fact that Oliver was able to skate so easily, even backwards, than grateful for the support. On wobbly legs, he followed Oliver’s lead. Judging by the look on Oliver’s face, Connor was gripping his hands so hard it hurt, but he wasn’t letting go for one second. 

He was doing okay until a bunch of kids skated by, passing too close and throwing him off balance. Once again, Connor found himself on his ass on the ice, and this time he bumped his elbow on the way down. 

“Dammit Oliver!” Connor realized that if he wanted to leave, he would need Oliver’s help. “I’m so done.”

Oliver helped him back up, shaking his head. “After two falls? Really? Most people fall a lot more than that their first time. I know I did.”

“I’m not most people. And I don’t like looking like an idiot.”

Oliver shrugged and started skating back towards the edge, his arms wrapped firmly around Connor so he wouldn’t fall. “I think what you really don’t like is being vulnerable.” 

Finally safely off the ice, Connor threw himself down on a bench and took off the rented skates, glaring at Oliver as he did so. “I’m going home. I need a break from all this Christmas cheer.”

“Fine.” Oliver turned away, but not before Connor caught the look of disappointment on his face. Ignoring it, he stormed off to his car, eager to get away from the merry holiday scene and get back to his undecorated apartment. 

* * *

As soon as he was alone, however, Connor began to realize how uncalled for his behavior had been. Oliver was just trying to make him happy, and he’d gone and ruined it. Again. He tried studying (even though the semester was over, law students always had something to do), and he tried drinking a beer. Neither took his mind off of Oliver. Tossing his torts notes aside, he picked up his phone, his thumb hovering over Oliver’s number. 

“Fuck it.” Grabbing his car keys, he headed out the door, back to Oliver’s place. 

It was a couple minutes before Oliver came to the door. Just as Connor was beginning to suspect Oliver wouldn’t answer, he appeared wearing an apron covered in multicolored splashes, traces of white flour in his hair. 

“Hey.” Oliver stepped aside to let him in, remarkably subdued. Connor had expected him to be angry, but he seemed more overwhelmed than anything. 

Then, he saw the kitchen. 

Every surface of the counter had a mess on it. Half empty boxes and jars, their ingredients spilling out. Pots and pans piled in the sink. Connor could smell smoke, too, and he could see that one of the windows had been opened even though it was cold and snowing outside. 

“I’m sorry.” Oliver sat down at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. “I wanted to make you a nice Christmas Eve dinner, to make up for earlier. But I ruined it. Completely, utterly…”

“Brilliantly.” Connor grinned. “It’s nice to see you be the one to mess up for once.” 

Oliver looked up at him, still miserable. Connor pulled him back out of the chair to hug him. For once, he didn’t try to turn it into anything else. It was just a hug, comforting his friend…his boyfriend?

Whatever. They had work to do. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you clean this up.” 

For the next hour, they washed dishes, wiped down the counters, and replaced ingredients in their containers. It was surprisingly fun working along Oliver, and together it wasn’t like a chore at all. Finally, the kitchen was spotless again, and more importantly, Oliver was laughing. 

“Okay, sit tight,” Connor said once they were done. “I’m going to treat you to a Walsh family Christmas tradition.” 

With Oliver safely on the sofa watching another Hallmark movie, Connor headed out to fetch them dinner. 

Soon enough, he was back carrying plentiful bags of takeout. “Chinese, pizza, cheese steaks…take your pick.” Connor placed the loot on the kitchen table.

“Okay, but what does this have to do with tradition?” Oliver asked, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

“The Walsh family used to do Christmas hardcore,” Connor said, picking up a container of Chinese food but not eating it, just looking at it so he didn’t have to meet Oliver’s eyes. “We were a perfect family, and my mom went all out decorating, making cookies, putting together gingerbread houses…all that stuff. But it was all for show. By the time Christmas actually arrived, my parents were so tired from entertaining, they always just got takeout for dinner. I’d watch them impress guests all week, but then I got Chinese.” He smiled, laughing softly. “It was kind of exciting, because we didn’t usually get unhealthy food. But later I realized how messed up that was.” 

He opened the container but realized that he was beginning to lose his appetite.

“So what does your family do now?” Oliver asked. “Why don’t you go home?”

“I told you, I just don’t care about Christmas.” 

“Hmm.” Oliver was still studying him, silently demanding an answer. 

“That and…I don’t really have a home to go back to,” Connor admitted finally. “I was the one imperfect thing in my family. After they found out I was gay, they told me I was unwelcome, unless I changed. I couldn’t ruin their image.” His smile turned bitter now. “I didn’t change. And Christmas was the hardest at first, but I got over it.”

“If I had known it was like that, I wouldn’t have pushed you into all this celebrating,” Oliver said. 

“Yeah. I still hate Christmas.” Oliver looked dangerously close to freaking out again, so Connor quickly jumped in again. “But it’s growing on me. I like seeing you happy, and that’s enough. So, thank you for everything we’ve done this season. It means a lot.”

He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, watching Oliver’s reaction closely. That was about as emotional a confession as he’d ever made to Oliver. 

“I’m glad I could do that for you.” Oliver reached over and took his hand. Connor was immensely grateful that he wasn’t making a huge deal out of it. “But next year, I’m totally bringing you home with me. You deserve a normal family Christmas.”

“We’ll see about that.” Connor smirked, but hey…maybe there really would be a next year. 

For the rest of the night, they ate their takeout feast, watched more holiday movies and finished off the cookies. Just before midnight, they got around to exchanging gifts. Connor had bought Oliver a new laptop case, choosing something functional over a sentimental present. When he opened his box, he saw that Oliver had done the same. There was a full copy of notes for his Spring Environmental Law class. “How did you know I’m taking this next semester?”

“Hacked into your student record,” Oliver said casually. “And then I did some more hacking to get the notes.” 

“Thanks. This means a lot. And less time studying means more time with…”

“More time working with Annalise, I know.”

Connor shook his head. “No, Oliver, spending time with you.”

Setting the notes aside, he pulled Oliver in for a kiss. 

It was a good thing they’d already exchanged gifts, because they wouldn’t sleep enough that night for Santa to make an appearance. And as they lingered in bed until Christmas morning, Connor knew that he’d been given the best present of all.


End file.
